


It's Time

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: When Sara and Leonard's second child decides to make an early appearance, Amaya and Mick are tasked with watching their three-year-old daughter Rory. While watching her the two come to a realization; that Amaya can't put off confronting her destiny anymore.





	1. Adventures in Babysitting

“Relax Blondie, the kid will be fine.” Mick assured Sara as the heavily pregnant, not to mention currently in labor, former assassin added some more clothes to her three-year-old daughter’s backpack.

Mick and Amaya had offered the other day to take Rory to a Halloween party going on at the children’s center today in order to give Sara and Len some peace and quiet for a few hours, and when the new baby made the decision that it was going to come join the family two weeks earlier than expected, the Snart’s decided to take their friends up on that offer.

The original plan for the new baby’s arrival had been for Rory to stay with Sara’s mother, but with the baby now early Dinah was out of town, as was Lisa, and so Mick and Amaya were now taking the little girl for a lot longer than one afternoon.

“I just want to make sure she has enough clothes,” Sara excused, it wasn’t like this would be the first time her daughter would be sleeping over at Mick and Amaya’s but… she just didn’t want to start off Rory’s days as a bigger sister by forgetting anything that she might need.

“We can grab anything else that she needs,” Amaya said as she came marching in from the hallway, Rory settled firmly on her hip. “But for now you need to go join Leonard in the car.” She nagged and Sara was about to argue, but instead when she moved to get off the couch she found herself fighting the urge to double over from the pain that came with the start of her latest contraction. She wasn’t able to stop one hand from clutching her round stomach, or the brief show of the pain in her face.

“See?” Mick drawled as he carefully placed a hand on her arm and helped her straighten up.

“You help her to the car, I’ll finish getting Rory ready.” Amaya said to Mick who nodded.

“I don’t need help,” Sara argued as she and Mick came to stand in front of Amaya and Rory.

“It’s just a precaution,” the other woman assured her, “Mostly to make sure you don’t try and come back in the house.” She smirked with a wink and Sara returned the smile, though hers was a little pained. “Say goodbye to mommy,” Amaya went on, shifting Rory to lean over her arm. She could see the pain starting to show through Sara’s features, and if this were to go anything like Rory’s birth they needed to hurry along, as it won’t be long before Sara’s in a state she won’t want her daughter to see her in.

“Be good for Uncle Mick and Auntie Amaya, ok?” Sara gently requested of her daughter, “Daddy and I will see you soon, and then you can meet your new brother or sister.”

The little girl’s face lit up brightly at the mention of finally meeting her soon-to-be sibling.

“Bye mommy,” she said, leaning over Amaya’s arm even further to kiss her mom on the cheek.

Sara smiled and returned the kiss, “By sweetie, I love you.” She said before Mick all but pushed her towards the door. Amaya smiled to herself as she watched them go before turning her attention back to Rory, setting the little girl on the ground.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s pick out some toys to bring with you for the sleepover.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later found Amaya and Mick, along with Rory dressed in her Raggedy Ann costume, at the children’s center. As soon as they entered the room Mick wanted to leave. The entire gym was overrun with little kids running and screaming everywhere; it was not a place that he would normally have any interest in going. But the tightening grip of a little hand in his reminded him of why he was here, and that it had been his idea.

He looked down at Rory to see her taking a step back behind his legs. This wasn’t unusual, she was normally shy at first, and she would warm up to the festivities soon enough.

“Come on,” he said, gently pulling her forward and following Amaya’s lead into the gym. “Let’s have some fun.”

The gym was decorated in a mix of orange and black streamers, orange, black, and white balloons, and a few cut out masks that looked like they had been taken from the backs of cereal boxes were tapped to the walls. There were also many child sized tables set up with different arts and crafts, mostly supervised by teenagers, and an open door at the other end of the room with a sign over it that read “haunted house” in red marker.

“Do you want to paint a pumpkin?” Amaya asked Rory, couching down and pointing over to one of the nearby tables. Rory considered the question, eyeing the table skeptically, before she nodded. “Yeah?” Amaya asked with a smile and when the preschooler nodded again her smile brightened. “Alright,” she cheered, rising back to her feet and leading the way.

Mick helped Rory with selecting a pumpkin while Amaya gathered an apron and a paintbrush from the teenager running the table. Once Rory had finally decided on which of the tiny pumpkins she was going to paint, and really that had been too long of a process, Mick held it for her while his girlfriend tied the apron around the little girl’s neck and waist.

“What are you going to paint your pumpkin?” She asked, rolling up the sleeves of Rory’s costume for good measure.

“A jack-o-lantern!” The little girl happily exclaimed and Amaya smiled at her.

True to her word Rory went directly for the black paint and began brushing jagged-edged triangles onto her pumpkin, along with a matching evil smile. She refused any offers of colors for her artwork no matter how hard her babysitter’s tried.

By the time the pumpkin was done and left on the bleachers to dry Rory had moved past her initial bout of shyness and made a friends with some other little girls, one dressed as a cat and the other as Kid Flash. Mick went off to get some sodas, no alcohol at a kid’s thing, and then brought them over to the end of the bleachers where Amaya was sitting and watching as the three girls ran around the gym.

“They don’t have beer,” he growled as he handed Amaya her soda.

She giggled as she accepted the offered drink, “You don’t have your flask?” She raised an eyebrow, confused when he shook his head.

“We’re watching Snart’s kid,” he reminded her, “She’s looked through my pockets before, don’t want her finding that and asking what is, or worse running off with it.”

Amaya snorted a laugh; grateful she hadn’t picked that moment to take a sip from her drink. She brought her eyes back to Rory, just to make sure the little girl hadn’t run off. She had long ago ditched her red wig and bonnet; those were currently shoved into Amaya’s purse, along with a foam doorknob hanger the little girl had haphazardly decorated.

“Wat’cha thinking about?” Mick’s curious voice suddenly snapped her from her thoughts and Amaya realized just how intently she had been watching Rory.

“Nothing,” she replied, grinning and taking a sip of her soda. “Just wondering how she’s going to handle the new baby.”

Mick nodded as she met his eyes, taking a sip of his own soda before answering.

“She’s excited,” he reminded his girlfriend, “She’ll be great with the kid. How Boss and Blondie are going to handle two of them, now that’s something to think about.” He grinned and Amaya laughed.

“Why do I see a lot more babysitting in our future?” She teased, she’s never usually one to talk much about the future but there are some comments that are just too good to pass up.

“This week,” Mick acknowledged, “But after that Sara’s mom will be back from that conference, and you know Lisa will have Zari bring the Waverider down as soon as Snart gets word to them. After this week, we can at least split the work.”

Laughing, Amaya nodded in acknowledgment that he was right. She would’ve said more, but that was when Rory and her friends came barreling over.

“Auntie Amaya?” The little blonde asked quietly, mischievously, her little hands planted firmly on her Aunt’s knees and her head tilted in a way that gave away that she wanted something.

“Yes?” Amaya asked, leaning forward just a bit.

“Can we go in the haunted house?”

Amaya blinked, then looked to Mick, unsure. On one hand Rory was certainly on the younger end of the age range the haunted house was designed for, on the other hand, how scary could a haunted house run by middle-schoolers be?

Mick shrugged at her, his logic most likely being the same as hers.  
“Sure, but I have to go with you.” Amaya finally answered.

 

* * *

 

“Are you SURE they weren’t real?” Rory whined for about the hundredth time since exiting the haunted house.

It hadn’t even been that scary, in Amaya’s opinion anyway. It had been a tent set up just outside the gym with kids probably around the age of thirteen or so dressed up as zombies and vampires jumping out from behind barriers as you made your way through the tent. Rory hadn’t been too frightened at first, but a child with black cloak and, admittedly freaky, pointed white faced mask that dripped fake blood (Mick called it a Ghostface and said it was from a horror movie) was enough to make her cry.

She had calmed down after and they stayed at the party for a little while, but they were now driving back to the apartment and Rory was evidently worried again.

“Once again munchkin, I’m sure.” Mick all but sneered, at this point Amaya couldn’t tell if he was annoyed with Rory or pissed at the teenager.

“It was just a mask sweetheart,” she put in calmly, “It wasn’t real.”

“But there COULD be a real one!” Rory insisted,

“There isn’t,” Mick promised her firmly, “And if there was and he came after you, I’d burn him alive.”

Amaya eyed Mick skeptically. She wasn’t wondering whether or not he was serious, she knew that he was, she was just wondering if Rory was going to be reassured by that comment or more terrified by it. But the girl in question only giggled, so that answered that.

Once they arrived at the apartment Amaya went and helped Rory out of her car seat while Mick went around to the other side and got the backpack Sara had so stubbornly packed with clothes, along with the little suitcase that Rory and Amaya had filled with a few toys.

The three of them walked into the building, slowly because Rory was holding their hands and her little legs can only go so fast. Once they were in the building, however, Rory stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up at Amaya with uncertainty.

“Big steps?” She said it like it was a question, and Amaya smiled, remembering how the last time Rory had attempted to walk up the stairs of the apartment building she was a whole year younger and just barely had the hang of her stairs at home.

“That’s right, these are big steps. But you’re a big girl now, I think you can make it.”

Getting up the stairs did turn out to take a while, Mick went on ahead to open the apartment and set down Rory’s bags while Amaya half helped her up the staircase to the second floor.

“I did it!” The little girl cheered proudly when the two of them reached the top.

“Good job!” Amaya praised with a big smile. “Come on, let’s go tell Uncle Mick!”

 

* * *

 

“She asleep yet?” Mick whispered later on that night. His and Amaya’s apartment was only a one bedroom, and their couch didn’t have a pull out bed, so whenever Rory sleeps over she sleeps in their bed between them.

Of course in order to get her to sleep the two of them need to trick her into thinking it’s bedtime for them as well, so they get in their pajamas and lie down with her.

“I think so,” Amaya whispered back, turning her head ever so carefully to look at Rory’s closed eyes. “Yeah,” she confirmed and Mick nodded.

The two of them then slowly, carefully, eased themselves off the bed. They were nearly masters at this by now, knowing exactly when and where to shift their weight to get up without waking their little guest. Once up they crept quietly out of the room and only once the door was securely closed and they were well into the living room did they finally stop holding their breath.

“How long you think she’ll stay asleep?” Amaya asked as they settled onto the couch, Mick searching the cushions for the remote.

“Hopefully until morning,” he said and Amaya looked at him, raising an eyebrow and silently calling bull on his answer. “Probably a few hours, until we try sneaking back in there again anyway.” He amended and with a chuckle Amaya agreed, curling herself into his side and resting her head on his shoulder as he started a movie.

“Hey,” he said about fifteen minutes into the movie, odd considering he’s normally so immersed in whatever’s on TV that he’ll even snap at Leonard to stop talking. So, interest peaked, Amaya looked up at him to find his blue eyes staring back at her. “Earlier, on the bleachers, what were you thinking about?”

Amaya blinked at him, confused, and straightened up where she sat.

“What?” She asked, “Nothing, I told you; I was just thinking about how Rory will react to the new baby.”

But he fixed her with a deadpan glare that said he knew she was lying, “Come on Honey, I saw that look in your eye.” He said seriously, evenly, and she knew she had better fess up before he started the conversation.

“Ok,” she admitted, taking a breath. “I was thinking about it again.” She confessed guiltily and he raised an eyebrow at her, he was going to make her say it. “My destiny.” She practically mumbled, adverting her eyes to her lap and wringing her hands together.

The two of them were quiet for a minute, aside from Mick heaving out a long sigh. She had been thinking her destiny, her daughter and her granddaughters, ever since she made the decision to get off the ship with Mick in 2018, but it had been a lot more constant after Sara announced her second pregnancy. She couldn’t understand why she was thinking about it more now than she had throughout Sara’s first pregnancy. Maybe it was because she and Mick are a lot more serious now than they were back then, maybe it’s because she herself is more mature now, she feels more open to the idea of having a baby.

Maybe it’s because she was still questioning what she wanted four years ago, now she knows, and it’s tearing her apart.

“What do you want to do?” Mick finally asked and, briefly, Amaya was taken back by his bluntness. He wasn’t normally so straightforward on the rare occasions that they discussed this subject, normally heavily impaired by alcohol.

“I don’t know!” She snapped as quickly as she recovered, then took a breath to try and calm herself. “I don’t know,” she repeated, looking ahead of her at the movie. “I know I don’t want to go back, I know that I want to stay here with you. I also know that Mari’s done a lot of good, that it’s unfair for me to take her away from her family here by staying. I know that I want to have my daughter…” She trailed off then, a sniffle escaping her control and her hand moving to rub her eyes. God, she hadn’t realized she would get this upset over it. “I also know Gideon’s file on her was practically empty, so I can’t be sure about…” She trailed off again, unable to say it.

“Her father.”

He finished the sentence for her, and she nodded weakly. Out of everything about this situation that broke her heart, that one definitely hurt it the most. She and Mick have been together for almost five years now; if it weren’t for her stupid destiny looming over their heads they would probably be thinking about getting married at this point. In truth, such a thought has crossed her mind before but she always pushes it down, forces it away with the anchor of her damn destiny.

“I can’t tell you what to do,” She wasn’t expecting Mick to speak again, certainly not so soon, but when he did she finally found it within herself to look at him. “But… the way I see things, is you’re right. You don’t have any proof about who her father is. The only thing you have proof of is that she was there that day in 1987, but we used to be time travelers Amaya, you don’t know how she got there.”

She quirked a brow at him, studying both him and his claim suspiciously. “What are you saying?” She asked.

“I’m saying,” he began, “That if you want to stay, stay.”

Amaya was shocked, speechless, and trying to think of a way to respond to that, when Mick’s phone suddenly buzzed on the coffee table in front of them, lit by Leonard’s ID.


	2. Reasons to Stay

“Did daddy tell you if it’s a boy or a girl?” Rory questioned through a bite of the blueberry pancakes that Mick had made for her.

“He did,” Amaya confirmed, taking a sip of her coffee. “We have permission to tell you if you would like to know, or you can wait until we get to the hospital to find out.”

Rory hummed in thought for a moment, carefully considering her options with a sticky finger tapping against her chin.

“Wait,” she finally decided, “Mommy said it would be fun to be surprised.”

“Speaking of surprises,” Mick said as he came in from the bedroom with bright pink gift bag in his hand and a huge grin on his face. “We got you a little congrats on being a big sister present.”

Rory gasped with delight and kicked her legs eagerly, trying to push herself away from the table, until Amaya finally took pity on her and helped her out of her booster seat. Once free she hurried over to Mick and took the bag from his hand. She tore into the white tissue paper and excitedly pulled out a prince and princess set of Little People dolls.  
“Wow!” She gasped and Amaya smiled from her chair.

“Can you say thank you to Uncle Mick?” She prompted and Rory looked happily up at the man in question.

“Thank you Uncle Mick!” She said through a giggle and he beamed at her.

“Say thanks to Auntie Amaya too, she picked it out.”

With a happy smile Rory turned to her Aunt, “Thank you Auntie Amaya.” She said, grinning in a way that easily melted Amaya’s heart every time she saw it.

“You’re welcome,” she said, rising from her seat and making her way over to her honorary niece. “Now what do you say we get you dressed, and then go visit mommy, daddy, and the baby?”

 

* * *

 

A little over two hours and one stop at the drug store for a card and a little gift later, and Amaya and Mick were walking into the hospital with Rory held in Mick’s arms.

“Now remember munchkin, this is a hospital, that means there are sick people here trying to get better, and they need their sleep. So you need to try and stay quiet, got it?” He asked and Rory nodded, her lips sealed tightly together as if to show her understanding.

Mick grinned in amusement at her cooperation, wondering how long it was going to last. If he had to guess, he would estimate about five minutes. Anyway, the three of them approached the front desk and checked in properly before making their way to Sara’s room. Mick couldn’t help but feeling slightly uneasy as he scanned the room numbers along the hallway, he and Snart didn’t used to do hospitals. A lot had changed such then, their records were expunged upon their departures from the Legends, a payment of sorts. But still, some old habits die hard.

Finally, the room they were looking for came into view. Amaya went in first, raising the hand that wasn’t occupied by the gift bag to the open door and knocking lightly.

“Knock knock,” she said softly, walking into the room when both Sara and Leonard looked over at her with smiling faces.

Sara was sitting up in the hospital bed, a plastic bassinette sitting on one side of her while Leonard and his chair occupied the other.

“Hey guys,” Len greeted them before focusing in on his daughter. “Rory, do you want to meet your sister?”

Rory nodded eagerly as Mick set her down, running over to the hospital cart and trying to get high enough on her tiptoes to see through the clear plastic walls.

“She’s sleeping,” Sara said softly to Rory. “Be quiet.”

Rory nodded her understanding just as Amaya made her way over to the cart as well, able to see that Rory was not tall enough to see on her own.

“She’s beautiful Sara,” She said while lifting Rory and settling her onto her hip, the little girl gasping loudly when she caught site of her new sister.

“Thank you,” Sara said with a smile.

“Another girl,” Mick mocked, “Is this what we get for guys making up most of the Waverider crew?”

Sara chuckled at that, as did Len and Amaya, Rory was simply too enthralled with staring at the baby to care about her uncle’s joke.

“We were kind of hoping this one would be a boy,” Sara admitted, “We were still debating between girl names, so she was nameless for about two hours after she came.”

“But she has a name now?” Amaya asked with a smile, when Leonard had called them last night all he had said was that the baby was a healthy girl and that both she and Sara were doing great, he hadn’t mentioned having picked a name.

“Yes, Elizabeth.” Len confirmed after sharing a quick glance with Sara, “Elizabeth Lisa Snart.”

“Elizabeth,” Mick repeated, “That was your mom’s name, right?” He asked and Leonard nodded.

Rory’s breath hitched audibly in her throat just then, “She’s waking up!” She whispered before clamping her hands rather dramatically over her mouth. “I didn’t do it!” She whispered and Sara laughed at her oldest daughter.

“We know sweetie, I think she just wants to see what’s going on.” She said with a smile, glancing over at the baby before up at Amaya. “Amaya, you want to give Rory to me and pick her up?” She asked and for a moment Amaya only stared at her, stunned, like a dear caught in the headlights.

“Uh yeah, sure.” She managed to stutter out, carefully swinging Rory off her hip and nestling her gently against her mother’s side.

“Be careful with mommy Ror,” Len warned while Amaya carefully began scooping up the baby.

“She’s fine Len,” Sara brushed off his concern, even going as far as to help the toddler relocate into her lap.

Len rolled his eyes but said nothing, he was fairly certain Sara might regret it later but for now he wasn’t going to press the issue.

Besides, he was too busy biting his tongue about Mick and Amaya.

Amaya, after she had finally managed to snap out of her surprise and pick Elizabeth up, was cradling the infant close to her chest whilst Mick peered over her shoulder at the baby. It was a site to see really, and a bittersweet one because due to Amaya’s destiny everyone was almost completely convinced they would never see these two like this with a child of their own.

He and Sara are hoping that they’ve found the next best thing.

Looking at Sara she nodded at him, silently agreeing that now was the time to ask what they had been waiting too for months.

“Glad you guys seem to like her,” he snarked, always one to open a conversation like this with some sarcasm. “Because Sara and I were wondering if you two would want to serve as her godparents.”

You could feel the tension in the room go from zero to sixty.

Both their friends ceased their cooing over the new baby and snapped their attentions to its parents, though Amaya’s mind was clearly still focused on not dropping the child.

“What?” Mick finally asked, dumbly.

“Is that a yes?” Sara questioned with an amused smile as Elizabeth began to wriggle in Amaya’s arms, which of course the woman in question adapted to without taking _all_ her focus off what she had just been asked.

“Yeah,” Mick replied, still rather surprised by the request, but then again he and Len have been though literally everything together, so he wasn’t as caught off guard as Amaya.

“Of course,” his girlfriend answered when Sara’s gaze settled on her, still trying to calm the squirming baby in her arms; her squirming goddaughter. “If you’re sure, that is. What about your sister?” She asked Len, Laurel is Rory’s godmother, she had been sure Lisa would’ve been the one holding that honor for Elizabeth.

“I did run it by Lisa,” the former crook began, “Sara and I talked about it awhile ago that we wanted you to be Elizabeth’s godmother. You’ve been here helping us ever since Rory was born. I started to explain that to Lisa but I once I said your name her whole face lit up and she started telling me everything I was going to say to her, telling me how great of an idea it was.” He couldn’t help the sly smirk that started to form on his face, especially when he noticed tears shining in the eyes of his friend. “Besides, she has Lisa for a middle name, and honestly I think my sister will make more jokes about that than she would being her godmother.” He finished and now Amaya was definitely starting to cry, but through a smile, so that was a yes.

 

* * *

 

After bidding Sara, Leonard, and Elizabeth goodbye Mick and Amaya brought Rory back to their apartment for the rest of the afternoon. They played some games, watched some movies, made homemade pizza for dinner, and now at long last Rory was asleep and Mick and Amaya were finishing their movie from the night before.

“You’ve got a godkid in 2022 now, you’re gonna have to come back even if you leave.” Mick spoke up after about a half hour, after Len called last night the two of them hadn’t continued their conversation from before the interruption. It was a lot to think about, and so they had distracted themselves with both the movie and spinning hilarious theories of any mishaps that could’ve occurred during the new baby’s birth. (Ray had gotten lost and fainted when Rory was born, after all.)

“Hmm,” she hummed in acknowledgment, sitting up straighter and turning to look him in the eye. “That’s true.” She admitted, but he raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she wasn’t done. “Or,” she went on, “It might just be easier not to leave.”

He watched her for a minute, silently, before finally opening his mouth. “You serious?”

She shrugged in response, “The way I see things is you might be right. I don’t have proof of anything. Besides, the only thing Rip has never been wrong about is that when time really wants to happen, it always does.”

Mick smirked at her logic, no matter how much he claims that the words “Rip” and “Right” will never belong in the same sentence. But his face soon fell, as there was one more concern weighing on his mind.

“What if I’m wrong?” He asked and for a minute Amaya frowned along with him, considering his words. But her frown soon faded away and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I don’t think you are,” she whispered as she pulled away, barely an inch, before kissing him again. “But if you are, the timeline is just going to have to deal with it; because I’m staying her.”

He liked the sound of that, something he was sure she could sense as he brought his hands to her hips and pulled her into his lap. She didn’t dare pull away from him again; instead she heated up the kiss and moaned softly as his hands began to roam the surface of her ass. Her tongue slid easily into his mouth at the same moment she began moving her hips. He groaned with pleasure at the sensation, maybe a little louder than he should have, certainly loud enough to mask the sound of a door creaking open down the hall.

“What are you doing?” A small inquisitive voice suddenly broke through their moment, making them both freeze and Amaya clamor off his lap and hurry to take Rory’s hand and lead her back to bed. There was no way they were going to be able to continue with their activities tonight, probably not at all this week in fact, but it didn’t matter much anymore.

They suddenly had a lot more time together ahead of them.


End file.
